Family Ties: 3 You're My Bucket
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: A year later Lucas has surrendered and is back living in Terra Nova. What with happen with him and Skye? Will Taylor be able to accept their relationship? And will Lucas ever stop picking on Josh? Lucket. The third part in the Family Ties trilogy.


Well here is the last part in the Family Ties trilogy. I'm actually quite sad that this is over. I ended up enjoying these a lot more than I thought I would. To think that it all started as an idea for a pwp oneshot. Anyway anyone who hasn't read I'm Not Your Sister and You're Not My Sister should probably go and read them now because this will make a lot more sense that way. Please review I would love to hear what you think. I sort of got a little bit carried away with this but hopefully it turned out alright.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or the delicious Lucas (my disclaimer pretty much sums up my current mood right now. I have had too much sugar.

This story is dedicated to the Lucket fandom and just the Lucket ship in general. Because people insult us and insult Lucket and say that Lucket shouldn't happen because Lucas calls her his sister but we know that they aren't related and we know that they are perfect for each other and that's all that matters. Lucket is endgame anyway here is the story.

* * *

><p>A year passed, a year in which Taylor took back the colony and the Sixers surrendered. Together with Lucas they were welcomed back into the colony. Well they were welcomed on the most part, many people still harboured ill feelings towards them, but Taylor was adamant that their past actions be forgiven. He was ecstatic to have his son back, after a long talk they had managed to put the past behind them and move on. After all Terra Nova was a place for second chances.<p>

Lucas gained the most from surrendering that day. Lucas gained Skye, although of course it didn't happen overnight. Even after all the progress they had made Skye still had had her doubts. She was scared but Lucas had known that he could win her over. He would always remember his first day back at the colony, it was clear then that nothing could keep them apart.

* * *

><p><em>Skye heard a knock at the door. She stood up and walked over to the door, wandering who it would be. She opened the door to find Lucas standing there. This was surprised her for several reasons, the first of them being that the last time she saw him she had shot him twice. The second reason was that Lucas was here in front of her in Terra Nova and no one was attempting to capture him.<em>

"_I'm back," Lucas said as a cocky smile appeared on his face. Skye stood there in shock for a moment. He was really here, Lucas was really right here in front of her, he wasn't dead. _

"_So aren't you going to welcome me back Bucket?" he asked, the cocky smile still evident on his face. He may have failed to kill his father, gotten shot twice and surrendered but his ego was still intact. _

_Skye took a step towards him. Lucas opened his arms to welcome her but instead found her fist slamming into his arm. He looked up at her, his mouth slightly open with shock. _

"_Welcome back," she said, smiling sweetly at him before turning to close the door, only to find that Lucas was holding it open. _

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked feigning mock hurt. Skye noted that Lucas never seemed to quit. _

"_And why would I do that?" Skye asked, putting her hands on her hips. _

"_So I can do this," he replied before stepping forwards, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. Skye stepped backwards into the housing unit, pulling Lucas with her, never breaking the kiss. Once they were inside Lucas reached behind him to slam the door shut before moving his hands back to Skye, winding them through her hair as their tongues danced. _

_Skye wanted to resist him but the pull was just too great. She found herself unable to find the will to push him away as she kissed him back hungrily. She ran her hands up his chest, pulling his shirt up as she went. She broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head before their lips met once again. Skye moved her hands to Lucas' shoulders, pushing him roughly back against the door. She ran her hands back down his chest, feeling each muscle as she went. Her touch was light, much too light. Lucas arched his back slightly, craving her touch. Skye pushed him back against the door. At that moment she was in charge. Lucas decided that this needed to change. He moved his hands to her hips, flipping them so that she was against the door. He pressed his body to hers, grinding his hips against her causing her to moan._

* * *

><p>That night signified a major step forward in Lucas and Skye's relationship, it was the night that Skye accepted that Lucas would be a part of her life forever, there was no keeping him away, the connection between them was too strong. Yet it wasn't smooth sailing from that day on for them, there was still the matter of telling people about them.<p>

For the first few months the secret was half the fun of it. They would meet in secret and hope that they wouldn't get caught. Lucas would make suggestive comments in front of Skye's friends and Skye would get her pay back when they were alone. All in all it was working out well then one day Lucas began to hope that they would get caught. He wanted to tell people. He wanted to be able to walk through the colony with Skye hand in hand. He wanted everyone to know that she was his but it seemed as though every time they tried to tell people something would get in the way, Skye would always find a reason why they couldn't.

A year after Lucas returned to Terra Nova they decided that they were going to announce that they were a couple. They were going to announce it that night, Lucas was adamant on it. Every week Lucas, Skye and Taylor would get together for dinner. At first it had just been to repair the relationship between Taylor and his son but they had actually grown to enjoy their little get togethers. It was at this week's dinner that Lucas and Skye were going to tell Taylor about their relationship.

Lucas, Skye and Taylor sat together at the table enjoying their meal. Taylor sat on one side of the table while Lucas and Skye sat on the other. A little closer than two friends normally would Taylor noted. Taylor couldn't help smiling as he watched them sitting there. There he was sitting there having dinner with his son and the closest thing he had to a daughter. If someone had told him that a year ago he never would have believed them. There was still some tension between Lucas and Taylor but their relationship was the best that it had been in over a decade.

Lucas slipped his hand under the table, moving it over to sit on Skye's knee. Skye raised her eyebrows at him, he smiled back at her with an innocent look on his face. Skye went back to eating her food. It wasn't long before Lucas started tracing patterns on her knee. Skye glanced over at him, he still wore the innocent expression but she noted that there was a hint of a smirk on him face as he discussed the best way to repel a slasher with Taylor. Lucas' eyes constantly flicked back to her, suggesting that he was less interested in what his father was saying and more interested in Skye's reaction to his touch.

He began to move his fingers up her thigh. Her breath hitched as his fingers trailed higher and higher. Lucas kept up his conversation with his father, showing no indication of what was happening underneath the table. Skye moved her leg, turning to glance at Lucas, giving him a warning look. Lucas continued with his conversation while still watching Skye out of the corner of his eye.

Lucas continued to move his hand up her leg. Skye glanced at Taylor, noticing that he was still involved in his conversation with Lucas. Lucas' fingers brushed under Skye's underwear, causing her to gasp which she hastily turned into a cough. Skye slid her foot along the ground and kicked Lucas's shin. Lucas gasped slightly from the pain. He glanced over at Skye who smiled back at him sweetly.

"Look at you two," said Taylor, reminding Lucas and Skye where they were and more importantly who they were with, causing them to stop their little flirtatious games. Skye hastily pushed Lucas' hand out of her lap.

"Just look at us all," Taylor continued, smiling at them. "We're all getting along so well." Lucas wondered at his father, wondering if he had finally lost the plot. "Here I am with my son and the closest thing that I have to a daughter and you two are getting along like siblings. It's like you two are both my children." Skye's face paled slightly at his words.

"She's not my sister,"

"I'm not his sister." They both said at the same time. Lucas chuckled.

"Yes Bucket we all know that you're not my sister you've made that quite clear." Lucas said as he smirked at her. Skye glared back at him.

Taylor excused himself for a moment, leaving Lucas and Skye alone.

"Well now's as good a time as any to tell him," Lucas said as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"No," replied Skye in a slightly high pitched voice. "We can't tell him now, not after what he just said."

"We have to tell people eventually," Lucas reasoned.

"Not tonight," she replied. "Please Lucas." Lucas looked at her, she was begging him, he couldn't refuse her.

"Alright," he replied. He leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her lips, noticing that she was still distracted. He moved his hand under her chin, moving her face so that she was looking at him. "We'll tell him when you're ready."

"Thank you," she replied, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p>The dinner ended a few hours later. Lucas walked Skye back to her house. They both stood in the doorway to Skye's house, knowing that a good bye was the next step but neither of them made any move to leave. The tension from dinner was still there. One thing that Skye was particularly touchy about was the comments that people made about her and Lucas, particularly the ones that insinuated that they were related. She knew that she shouldn't let them bother her, she knew the truth, but she would be lying if she said that they didn't bother her. This was the main reason why she was reluctant to tell people about her and Lucas.<p>

"You're thinking about what my father said aren't you?" Lucas said seriously. He knew, he always knew. Skye nodded.

"Do you think you're my sister?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. Skye shook her head.

"And I don't think that you're my sister. Do you love me?" he questioned. Skye nodded again. "And I love you so what does it matter what other people say?"

It was at that moment that Skye realised how silly she was being. Lucas was right, he was always right. It didn't matter what everyone else thought, all that mattered was Lucas.

"You're not my sister," he continued. "You're my Bucket."

"I'm your Bucket," she repeated, liking the sound of it. Lucas wrapped his arms around Skye's waist, pulling her close to him. Skye looked up at him as a seductive smile appeared on her face. "Maybe I can prove it to you," she whispered, standing on her toes and letting her lips brush gently against her.

Lucas pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Skye ran her hands up Lucas' chest, gripping his shirt. Lucas broke away and looked down at Skye.

"Bedroom?" he asked in a husky voice. Skye nodded and pulled him through the door by his shirt as she brought her lips back to his.

Lucas kicked the door shut behind them as Skye used her grip on his shirt to pull him closer, needing to feel him pressed up against her. Lucas traced her lips with his tongue, Skye moaned, allowing him entrance as she wound her fingers through his hair. Lucas moved his hands down to her backside, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

Lucas walked over to the bedroom, carrying Skye with him. He kicked open the bedroom door as he kissed her passionately. He tossed her down onto the bed lightly before climbing on top of her and bringing his lips to her jaw, pressing light kisses down her neck. Skye's breath hitched. She moved her hands up to his shoulder, flipping him over so that she was on top. Lucas was slightly surprised, she used his moment of surprise to push him back against the bed before she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She started kissing down his chest as she exposed more and more of his flesh. He sat up slightly, allowing her to slide his shirt off his shoulders before she pushed him back to the bed. She began to grind her hips against him as she straddled him. Her hands moved lower and lower. Lucas' stomach flipped in anticipation as her she unbuckled his belt. They made eye contact as her fingers hastily undid his pants. She smiled seductively at him as he raised his hips, allowing her to slide his pants and boxers down his legs. She slid back up his chest before kissing him again hungrily.

"Mmmm Bucket," he moaned against her lips as his hands travelled up to her hips. Skye broke the kiss as she sat up. Lucas looked up at her as he lay there, hands still on her hips, his breathing erratic and his eyes glazed over with passion.

"Bucket," he gasped. Their eyes locked as Skye slowly lifted her shirt over her head and let it drop to the ground. Her hand moved back to unclip her bra which joined her shirt on the ground. She stood up, eyes still fixated on Lucas whose eyes were alternating between her face and her body. Lucas watched as her hands moved to the button of her shorts, unbuttoning it slowly. She unzipped her fly even lower before letting her shorts fall to the ground, watching as he became even more aroused. She stepped closer to Lucas, watching as his eyes followed her movements. She hooked her fingers under the sides of her underwear, gradually lowering them, exposing her flesh slowly. She let go, letting her underwear fall to the ground, her attention now entirely focussed on Lucas. She climbed back on top of him, placing one knee on either side of him as she straddled his stomach. She leaned down so that her lips were inches away from his.

"You know," she said in a seductive tone as a smirk appeared on her face. "That wasn't a very nice thing that you did back at dinner, teasing me like that in front of your father."

"Bucket," he warned.

"I'm thinking I might have to teach you a lesson," she said, sitting up and moving to climb off him. Within seconds Lucas' hands were on her hips, stopping her from moving. He flipped them over as an animalistic growl ripped through his throat. He leaned down over her causing her breath to hitch.

"Not tonight," he whispered in a husky voice. "I'm in charge now." Skye shivered at his words, feeling all of her defiance from earlier leaving her. At that moment her body was at the Mercy of Lucas. She was his to do whatever he wanted with and by the way that his eyes were ablaze with arousal Skye knew that he knew it.

Lucas moved his hands up to her breasts, kneading them causing Skye to moan. His thumb flicked against her nipple, causing her eyes to flicker shut. Lucas smirked, knowing that she was like putty in his capable hands. He slid one hand down her body as his other hand continued its assault on her nipple. He pressed kisses down her neck as his hand travelled lower, slipping between her folds. His thumb brushed over her clit causing her to moan as she was assaulted by the sensations he was causing. He entered a finer inside her as she moaned again, arching her back craving more. He entered a second finger as he sucked on her neck, marking her as his.

"Cum, cum for me Bucket," he crooned as his fingers continued their assault. Skye was soon reduced to a screaming mess as his talented fingers brought her over the edge. She looked up at Lucas as she lay there catching her breath, noticing the hungry look in his eyes. Within seconds she had flipped him over, bringing her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. Lucas kissed back eagerly, sliding his hands down to her hips and rolling them over so that he was back on top.

"Who said you could take control?" he asked in a seductive voice. "I'm still in charge. I'm not done with you yet."

"Lucas," she whimpered, pulling his body closer to her as her need for him increased. Unable to hold back Lucas entered her swiftly, eliciting moans from both of them. Their bodies moved together as gasps and moans filled the air. Skye's hands were gripping Lucas, her nails scraping down his back as she clutched at him. Lucas' hands were everywhere, adding to Skye's passion fuelled state. Soon Skye was brought over the edge for the second time that night with Lucas joining her in ecstasy seconds later.

"I love you Bucket," Lucas whispered as he lay down next to her. Skye lay there with thoughts running through her head as her breathing began to calm down.

"I want to tell everyone," she said in a decisive voice. Lucas glanced over at her. This was the first time she had said those words. She had agreed with him when he had suggested this but she had always been slightly uncertain. This was a big step for her.

"Bucket," Lucas replied in a shocked tone as he sat up. "Are you serious?" Skye sat up as well, picking up Lucas' hands and holding them lightly. She nodded as she looked up into his eyes.

"I've never been more serious in my life," she said as she gazed deeply into his eyes. "I don't want to hide this anymore. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I want them to know you're mind. I want everyone to know how much I love you."

Within seconds Lucas' lips were against hers, pouring everything he felt into that one kiss. He broke away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Marry me Bucket?" The words sort of just slipped out but Lucas didn't regret them for a second.

"What?" Skye asked in a surprised tone.

"Marry me Bucket," he repeated in a more determined voice.

"You don't mean... you can't ... you're not serious," she stammered.

"I've never been more serious in my life," he said, repeating her earlier words.

"You can't... you didn't... I mean..." she stuttered, unable to form a sentence. Lucas chuckled slightly before climbing off the bed 100% certain of his actions. He got down on one knee and looked up her, taking her hands in his. This wasn't a spur of the moment decision, he needed to get this right.

"Bucket, from the moment I met you I knew that there was something special about you. You're it for me. You're my forever. You're my Bucket." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "Skye Alexandria Tate will you marry me?" Skye looked at him for a moment, slightly shocked despite the fact that this was technically the third time he had asked her to marry him that night. Skye knew there was only one answer.

"Yes." She replied. It took a moment for the words to sink in but when Lucas realised her answer a huge smile appeared on his face. He stood up, grabbing Skye's face and kissing her passionately. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Her arms hung loosely around his neck. He spun her around as he kissed her, unable to contain his joy.

"I knew I should have brought the ring with me," he said.

"There's a ring?" Slue asked, surprised that he had actually thought about this before tonight.

"Yes Bucket, there's a ring." Skye grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, knowing that she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>The following morning saw Lucas and Skye back sitting at the table in Taylor's house, hands linked under the table. They had decided that Taylor and Deb needed to be the first to know so Lucas had arranged for them all to meet for breakfast. Taylor was the last to sit down. He looked across the table at Skye and Lucas, wondering if this had anything to do with what he had said the previous night.<p>

"If this is what I said last night," Taylor began. "I just want to say that I know you and Lucas aren't actually brother and sister what I mean to say Skye is that I see you as something like a daughter, you're the closest thing that I have to a daughter but I know that you're not actually my daughter but you are like..."

"A daughter in law?" Lucas asked, interrupting Taylor's rant. He placed Skye's hand on the table, showing the ring off as it glinted in the morning light. Lucas couldn't stop a huge smile from spreading across his face as he took in the expressions of Taylor and Deb.

To say Taylor was shocked would be an understatement. This was the last thing he had expected but seeing Lucas and Skye smiling across at him seemed to trigger something inside his heart. He was truly happy for them. He was glad that Lucas had finally found happiness. He hadn't seen him this happy since he was a child. Deb seemed to take the news of their engagement a lot easier.

"Finally," she said standing up and walking around the table.

"You knew?" asked Skye.

"A mother knows these things." She said before enveloping Skye in a hug. "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. Looks like you're not my Bucket anymore. You're Lucas' Bucket now."

"I'll always be your Bucket," Skye replied before releasing her mother from her arms.

Taylor stood up and walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Skye, pulling her close before pulling back to look at her.

"I couldn't have asked for a better future daughter in law," he said truthfully.

Meanwhile Deb had moved over to Lucas, wrapping her arms around him.

"You look after our Bucket, you hear me?" she said. Lucas nodded. Deb knew that he would, when she had been at the Sixer's camp she had spent quite a bit of time with Lucas and they had grown quite close. She knew that he would look after Skye. She pulled back and moved to stand with her daughter as Taylor stepped in front of Lucas.

The two men stood there looking at each other, both unsure of how to proceed what with the state of what they had salvaged of their broken relationship. They had grown closer after Lucas returned but it had always been tense between them but at that moment Taylor had never been happier to call Lucas his son. He stepped forwards, pulling Lucas into a hug. Lucas was taken aback at first but soon returned the hug. He choked slightly as tears pricked at his eyes. He pulled back to see that tears threatened to fall from the other man's eyes too. Taylor moved his hands up to Lucas' shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become," he said seriously. The tears began to slide down Lucas' face as his father brought him back into his arms as Lucas cried for everything he had lost and everything he had gained.

* * *

><p>Later that day a much happier Lucas walked through the colony hand in hand with Skye. He knew it was only a matter of time before the entire colony knew about their engagement, Terra Nova was like that. Lucas was slightly embarrassed after crying that morning, he knew that Skye understood, there had been tears in her eyes too and he knew that she would never hold it against him, he could trust her but he couldn't help feeling that his cocky self needed to emerge. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind.<p>

"You know Bucket," he said casually as they strolled along. "Soon everyone will know about us and I think your friends would much rather hear it from you." Skye nodded, he had a point. "Look there's the Shannon boy now!" he exclaimed before walking off towards Josh enthusiastically.

"Be nice," she warned. "And he has a name."

"Ahh Josh," Lucas said happily as they reached him. Skye and Josh both looked at Lucas as if he had grown two heads. They weren't sure what was more surprising his current happy state or the fact that he had used Josh's real name.

"You know my name?" questioned Josh.

"Of course I do young Shannon," replied Lucas. "We just wanted to come over to tell you some news which I'm sure you will find very exciting." Josh gave Lucas a look that suggested that anything that made Lucas that happy would certainly not bring Josh any happiness.

"Congratulations are in order, my Bucket and I are getting married," he said happily, watching as Josh's jaw dropped. "Anyway I just thought you might like to know, we'll be off now." With that Lucas led Skye away, leaving behind a stunned Josh.

"You really should be nicer to him," Skye replied. Lucas chucked. "I mean it," she continued, stopping and turning to face him. "No more picking on Josh."

"I love it when you boss me around," he murmured before bringing his lips to hers, loving that he could kiss her in the middle of the market place without having to hide.

"You weren't so keen on me bossing you around last night," she argued with a smirk.

"I got controlling," he replied as he smirked back before his voice lowered. "But tonight's your night, you can do whatever you want with me, and if I put up too much of a fight you can always handcuff me. He winked at her as they turned and continued walking through the colony with Skye laughing as she walked along happily next to him.

"Oh and Bucket," he continued in a serious voice. "I will try to be nicer to your friends. I can't promise anything when it comes to the Shannon boy but I will make an effort when it comes to the rest of your friends."

"Thank you," Skye replied, glad that Lucas seemed to be maturing.

"I mean it, I will make an effort when it comes to the rest of your friends," he said as a smirk crept onto his face. "I'll even try to learn their names."

* * *

><p>Several months later Lucas stood out in the middle of a clearing in the jungle. He looked out at the people in front of him, they were all waiting for the same thing that he was, they were all waiting for Skye. Lucas tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, wanting to push the material up and let his arms breath but knowing that he shouldn't. He continued fiddling with the sleeves, partially due to how uncomfortable he was wearing a suit after his many years of living out in the jungle in tattered clothes and partially due to his nerves.<p>

He heard music playing and looked up to see Skye emerging into the clearing. They had decided that Taylor would give Skye away at the altar seeing as he had always been like a father figure to her. In a twisted way it seemed to fit their situation. Taylor would also be officiating at the ceremony. There weren't many people in Terra Nova and so they had all pulled together and helped where they could. The wedding truly was a family affair.

Lucas nerves faded away as he watched, stunned, as Skye walked down the aisle towards him. Once again he found himself glad that she wasn't his sister. Skye smiled at him as she walked, knowing that this was the best decision that she had ever made. The ceremony passed in a bit of a blur of vows and 'I dos' for Lucas, he was much too distracted by the beautiful woman who stood in front of him. Soon Lucas heard Taylor saying the words that he had waited to hear for so long.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas grinned, placing his hands on either side of Skye's face and kissing her passionately. He broke away and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're my Bucket," he murmured before bringing his lips back to hers. At that moment he couldn't be happier, Skye was now truly part of the family.

"You're my Bucket," he repeated as he stroked her cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes. And she was, she was his Bucket. She was his Bucket forever.


End file.
